Kaonashi
by Maicarmen
Summary: Un espíritu ha decidido seguir al equipo avatar con intenciones desconocidas, respuesta al reto del pais de Agni. Terminado.
1. Kaonashi

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: the last airbender no me pertenece y bla bla bla.

**_____________________________________**

**Kaonashi.**

No había mucho que hacer después de la guerra, ahora que la paz les había arropado bajo sus níveas alas el mundo se había vuelto un lugar muy plano, incluso aburrido para él, el avatar, un chico que era de todo excepto normal, entonces por qué tenia que llevar una vida normal y sin aventuras, ellos no lo entendían, siempre habían deseado una vida normal.

Y ahí estaba él, mirando los rectilíneos edificios de la tribu agua del norte, sin nada que hacer salvo aburrirse, afortunadamente el mundo tiene otras dimensiones para el avatar, siempre puede ir al mundo de los espíritus.

Era un sitio interesante, con toda suerte de criaturas espirituales, un paisaje extraño, bañado de una luz crepuscular que reptaba lentamente sobre la vegetación; Aang llevaba rato mirando detenidamente un pequeño ente translucido que hacia girar su cabeza como si se tratase de un despertador averiado, cuando vio, con el rabillo del ojo, una masa informe palpitando en algún lugar a su derecha, se levanto como activado por un resorte y se acerco a aquello lleno de curiosidad, busco su rostro, ansioso por hablar con aquel espíritu pero por mas que miraba y miraba no lo encontraba, la masa parecía hecha de una carne gelatinosa y era enorme, al punto de hacer parecer los árboles robustos a su lado meras ramas enclenques, tenía un color sanguinolento y reposaba sobre un musgo rojizo que por debajo se veía impregnado de una sustancia negra y gomosa.

Aang toco aquello y sintió como palpitaba bajo su mano, se sentía seco y caliente al tacto como la piel de algunas serpientes, dudo un poco antes de acercar el oído para escuchar, no escucho ningún latido, nada que denotase órganos funcionando allí dentro, solo podía oír llantos quebrados, el llanto sordo de los desesperados; tomo su vara y empezó a medir aquel prodigio preguntándose si los espíritus también podían morir, ¿Seria esto un pedazo de uno?, mientras estaba en eso escucho la voz de alguien que le llamaba:

¿Avatar Aang?

¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto el aludido.

¿Eres tú el avatar Aang?- continuo la voz.

Si, soy yo, ¿Quién eres tú?

¿Aquel que venció a la nación del fuego?

Si,… dime quién eres, por favor.

Kaonashi… ¿Puedes llevarme contigo?

¿A dónde?

La voz no respondió pero Aang, curioso, siguió preguntando.

-Puedo llevarte pero ¿A dónde?... Kaonashi ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

Por el bosque Aang solo podía oír una risa suave, casi infantil, que se fue debilitando como si se alejara hasta que, al cabo de un rato, acabo por desaparecer; para cuando volvió a mirar la masa que había estado midiendo también había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro.

El avatar decidió entonces que era hora de regresar.

Perdonen el anacronismo del reloj despertador, no se me vino a la cabeza otra comparación; los espíritus que aparecen en esta historia están inspirados en los de la película Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi de los estudios Ghibli, (también ignore deliberadamente lo de la muerte de lo espíritus).


	2. Foca ártica

**Foca ártica.**

-¿Qué hacías?- pregunto Katara con el rostro avinagrado.

- Nada… solo miraba por ahí- señalo Aang.

Katara había vuelto de cacería junto a Sokka y ahora ambos iban entrando a la cocina con las ropas manchadas de una cosa oscura, arrastrando unos ganchos en cuyos extremos iban prendidos sendos pedazos de una carne lisa y firme de un vivo color rojo, la carne iba dejando sobre el hielo azul un fina banda carmesí que señalaba limpiamente el camino que ambos hermanos habían seguido desde el trineo hasta allí, Aang levanto la mirada hacia Katara, estaba de espaldas y el monje podía ver como sus músculos se contraían por el esfuerzo, no debían ser muy diferentes de los que arrastraba con el gancho.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto al tiempo que señalaba la carne que Sokka subía trabajosamente a la mesa.

- Foca ártica, allá fuera hay mas, ¿Por qué no la traes?- contesto el guerrero que tenía el rostro cruzado por una línea de sangre seca.

El aludido puso cara de espanto y se asomo afuera, sobre el trineo estaba la cabeza destrozada de la foca con la lengua colgando, la baba congelada, y la piel entera aún adherida al cráneo; Aang entonces miro a sus compañeros como a un par de caníbales y negó gravemente con la cabeza.

Sokka, quien se limpiaba el rostro con un trapo, simplemente estallo.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?... traerla a la cocina no es como si la comiera… ¿Cuándo va a dejar de ser tan remilgado?

-Ya sabes como es, si no querías verlo así la hubiese buscado tú- le reclamo Katara al tiempo que se sacaba el abrigo.

- ¡Ve y dile que viene Zuko!, a lo mejor así se anima.-sugirió Sokka.

- ¿Por qué va animarle que venga Zuko?

- Aaaaah, ¿No son amigos?

- Si pero al que anima que venga Zuko es a ti.

- Si eso es así, ¿Entonces por que te empeñaste en preparar foca ártica para su cena de bienvenida?

- Porque ahora es el Señor de Fuego, Sokka.

- Piensas acaso que por eso va al olvidar que siempre olvidabas servirle la cena cuando viajaba con nosotros.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- se escandalizo la chica de las trenzas.

-Katara… le ne-ga-bas la comida.

-¡Yo nunca le negaría la comida a nadie!

-¡No, claro que no!

Katara puso los brazos en jarras delante de su hermano, completamente indignada.

-Voy a hablar con Aang- sentencio la joven y abandono la cocina.


	3. Las cosas sin importancia

**Las cosas sin importancia.**

El polo norte no parecía haber cambiado mucho, salvo tal vez porque las edificaciones no estaban semiderruidas por lo bombardeos y porque Aang no estaba cubierto por una mega coraza de agua salvando a mundo una vez mas.

Zuko contemplaba la línea de la costa y la ciudad amurallada mas allá, tras esas murallas al otro lado del sistema de esclusas estaba Katara; comenzó a nevar suavemente, levanto su rostro hacia la luna, ya le habían dicho que en aquella época era invierno, su tío hablaba mucho del profundo desasosiego que provocaba aquella larga noche de cerca de seis meses, no podía evitar recordar la ultima vez que estuvo en ese lugar, la furia contenida que ocupaba antes su alma no le había permitido apreciar el paisaje, inhalo profundamente el aire salado de la bruma marina… tantas historias tristes habían quedado atrás en medio de aquella guerra.

Una sonrisa dulce se dibujo en su rostro, no podía evitar sentirse henchido de alegría ahora que Katara estaba tan cerca de él, en esa circunstancia poco importaba la larga noche ártica, la ultima visita que hizo a aquel lugar, o su compromiso con Mai; allí nada eso importaba.

Cuando desembarco, enfundado en su grueso abrigo de piel, se dirigió al lugar donde Katara le esperaba, se suponía que aquello era una reunión del equipo pero ya lo había internalizado como una visita particular, hasta tal punto que no se tomo la molestia de programar una reunión con los líderes de la tribu.

Para cuando entro en la casa donde el grupo se quedaba ya la nevada se había convertido en ventisca, afuera el viento arrojaba andanadas de granizo y escarcha contra las edificaciones y adentro el espacio se hallaba invadido por el olor de la foca ártica asada, de las especias que él mismo trajo como regalo y todos le esperaban efusivos, felices de volver a verlo.

No perdió el tiempo y fue a sentarse al lado de Katara, desde donde saludo a todos, excepto a Aang, según lo que entendió lo habían mandado a lavarse las manos… afortunado, el puesto que había ocupado era el que Aang había dejado al salir de la habitación; casi de inmediato Sokka inicio la conversación.

-¡Oye, que buen abrigo ese que traes puesto.

-¿Te gusta? Es piel de ciervo-visón, mi tío y yo lo cazamos el verano pasado- Zuko estiro los brazos para mostrar el abrigo aprovechando la mimbra para abrazar la cintura de Katara.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y se puso a mira la foca ártica asada que soltaba su vaho lentamente formando espirales, mientras Zuko y Sokka narraban historias de cazadores les sirvió a todos; tanto el avatar como Toph pasaron la velada taciturnos y silenciosos, la maestra tierra contrariada por no "ver" nada y el avatar por verse desplazado, una vez mas por el Señor del Fuego.

Despues de la cena, Zuko fue a su habitación, un lugar caldeado y un poco estrecho tan bien aislado que las voces fuera parecían leves murmullos, no tardo en dormirse recordando el olor dulzor de Katara.

-¿Señor de fuego Zuko?- se oyó una voz cristalina a través del sopor del sueño.

- ¿Señor de Fuego Zuko?- continuo la voz un ay otra vez hasta que el velo del sueño fue rasgado.

El Rey abrió los ojos, estaba rodeado por tinieblas, aquella casa dormía hacia horas, escucho con atención y en pocos segundos volvió a oír aquella voz cristalina, casi infantil que le interpelaba.

- ¡Soy yo!... ¿Quién es?... ¿Katara?

- ¿Eres tú el señor de Fuego Zuko?

Aquel debía ser Sokka, en verdad era muy persistente para levantarse aquella hora de la noche a gastarle una broma de tan mal gusto; entonces decidió castigar a Sokka por despertarlo a tales horas, se levanto sin hacer ruido y se aposto al lado de la puerta dispuesto a hacerle pasar un susto al cazador.

-Soy Zuko el Señor de Fuego… ¿Quién eres tú?

Espero escuchar la voz, pero esta se hizo esperar, ¿Qué ocurre ahora?, ya sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, podía ver su lecho delante de él y sus propios pies descalzos como dos ojos blanco sobre la piel oscura que cubría el suelo de su habitación, contuvo la respiración, no se oía nada aún del otro lado, Zuko espero como un tigre que se prepara para saltar sobre su presa.

-¿Eres el Señor de Fuego, Hijo de Ozai y Ursa?

Aquel era el momento, salto con un grito terrible al otro lado de la puerta solo para encontrarse el pasillo vacío; ¿Y esto? Se pregunto un poco decepcionado; miro a ambos lados del pasillo, estaba vacío y solo se oía el sordo rumor de la ventisca que se empeñaba en cubrir de nieve la ciudadela, arrugo el ceño ¿Cómo podían burlarse así de él?, molesto echo a andar por el pasillo hacia el comedor.

-Soy Zuko el Señor del Fuego, hijo de Señor de Fuego Ozai y de la Princesa Ursa y te exijo que me digas ¿Quién eres y que quieres de conmigo?

Había llegado al final de pasillo y se había asomado al comedor cuando la estancia se lleno de ruido que parecían provenir de todos lados y de ninguna parte a la vez, eran risas, llantos, gritos desesperado, gemidos dulce y resignados; frente a sus ojos sobre la mesa donde habían cenado un bulto oscuro empezó a crecer latiendo espasmódicamente como un corazón recién arrancado de un cuerpo vivo. La adrenalina recorrió el cuerpo de Zuko, se tenso como un arco, previendo el peligro en cada rincón de aquella casa, levanto los brazos en busca de sus espada gemelas, aquella cosa sobre la mesa ya casi alcanzaba el techo y llenaba el lugar, pero solo encontró el aire, la guerra había terminado, el mundo ya no tenía amenazas para él, ya no dormía armado.

Zuko solo pudo mirar con estupor como aquella cosa se echaba sobre él, sumiéndolo en una oscuridad extraña en la que ya no podía oír su propia voz, en donde su boca soltaba gemidos que no eran suyos, donde su cuerpo no era mas que un recipiente rebosante de dolor, ya no podía saber si lo que ocurría en verdad le estaba pasando a él, o le pasaba a otro ser desgraciado en otro lugar, de lo ultimo que tuvo consciencia fue del sabor ferroso de la sangre que inundaba su boca y un dolor inmenso que venía de algún lugar de su cuerpo que ya no podía localizar.


	4. Toph

**Toph.**

Despertó con una sensación extraña, para ella era raro despertar en medio del silencio, no sabía si era hora de despertar o si todos dormían aún; le pareció haber oído un grito pero no estaba segura, se apresuro a colocar sus pies en el suelo, apartando con cuidado la piel que la cubría, se estremeció al contacto helado, aquel hielo amplificaba la mas mínima vibración y Toph se confundía, estaba "viendo" en una "definición" extraña; a pesar de esto pudo darse cuenta de que alguien caminaba en el pasillo.

Abrazo sus rodillas y escucho con atención, apesadumbrada por no poder "ver" usando sus pies, el frío le resultaba intolerable; había crecido en aquel estrecho período de tiempo, parecía un loto límpido naciendo en medio de la oscuridad, el cabello largo y lacio, aún mas negro que aquella noche, le caía a un lado del rostro, la señora Bei Fong había tenido especial cuidado a la hora de engalanar a su hija para el viaje al polo, de manera que su cabello había sido cepillado escrupulosamente; si, había crecido y los cambios eran evidentes, sus rostro redondo como la luna se había convertido en un ovalo invadido por sus enormes ojos velados con un lugar húmedo y amelocotonado que eran sus labios, gano altura, sus piernas parecieron olvidar dejar de crecer y sus manos eran ahora como calas largas, níveas y delicadas.

Se canso de escuchar, el que había gritado estaba ahora en el comedor, inmóvil desde hacia mucho rato, tanteo el suelo en busca den sus mocasines de piel, los odiaba pero eso no era razón suficiente para congelarse los pies, se envolvió en un chal de lana de vicuña y salio al pasillo, su habitación estaba entre el comedor y el lugar del que vino el grito, en aquella dirección estaban las habitaciones de Sokka y Zuko así que se dispuso a averiguar quien de los dos la había despertado; siguió el pasillo con el brazo derecho extendido, rozando con la yemas de los dedos la pared de hielo, cuando llego al umbral se apoyo de un costado y escuchó con atención; un leve olor a madera flotaba en la habitación, era un olor conocido para ella, cuando sus pies se quemaron floto tanto a su alrededor que Toph llego a considerarlo propio, era el olor de Zuko.

-¿Zuko?- llamo la chica, era extraño que él no le dijese nada sí estaba allí, bajo dos escalones y quedo de pie sobre el mosaico de pieles que cubría el suelo.


	5. El inconveniente de la ceguera

_Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, de verdad la uni me tiene el cerebro reseco; en este capitulo se hace una referencia a un abrigo que se mencionaba en un párrafo del capitulo anterior y que yo en medio de mi ansiedad no transcribí (perdonen mi descuido pero se esta secando las neuronas,) ya lo corregí._

_Quiero agradecer a Rubymoon-Faith por su review, lo aprecio mucho de verdad._

_Bueno sin más que decir aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, que lo disfruten._

**__________________________________________________________**

**El inconveniente de la ceguera.**

Mientras tanto Zuko había recobrado el conocimiento, acosado por un dolor que estremecía hasta la ultima neurona de sus cerebro; supo que estaba malherido porque se sentía sumergido en una tibieza casi infinita, aquel dolor (que no podía localizar) , debía provenir de una herida muy grande. Cuando logro pensar en algo distinto del dolor empezó a preguntarse donde estaba, oía gritos, lamentos y llantos, descubrió que solo podía mover los brazos pese a que moverlos intensificaba su dolor, estaba echado sobre su espalda a merced de Agni sabe que cosa, entonces lo oyó.

-¿Zuko?... ¿Zuko?

Esa voz, la voz de la esperanza, aquella voz que ya una vez lo había arrebatado de la oscuridad, la voz de la niña que había "visto" mas allá de las culpas de él y de sus antepasados, esa voz a la que una vez obedeció como un esclavo le llamaba, con el mismo acento grave, con el mismo carácter de orden ineludible y absoluta, a pesar de sonar lejana como si viniera de otro mundo; la busco con la mirad a través de una bruma espesa y negra… la vio al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron siglos, estaba de pie delante de él.

Toph Bei Fong estaba de pie, en medio del recinto, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, escuchando. En un momento dado, consciente de no oír siquiera una respiración distinta de la suya, se inclino para descalzarse el pie derecho, quedose en cuclillas con el pie plantado sobre el hielo y la piel que hacia de alfombra en la mano derecha… en verdad estaba sola en esa habitación pero su nariz le decía algo distinto, Zuko tenía que estar allí con ella; empezó a explorar la alfombra con sus manos, entonces ¿Por qué su olor esta aquí todavía? Esperaba encontrar el tan cacareado abrigo de ciervo-visón o alguna otra cosa suya pero encontró algo diferente.

El señor del fuego veía a la niña en una especie de vapor espeso, veía claramente a la blanca Toph de pie, tanteando el suelo con sus manos, actuando como una autentica ciega y sentía una punzada de un dolor distinto al físico, de un dolor que se unía a aquel para bailar una danza macabra en su cabeza porque allí Toph no "veía", sus pies eran casi tan inútiles como sus ojos de perla y él se daba cuenta de que Toph Bei Fong era ciega, de que era un ser frágil como una flor y de que ese ser había ido a una guerra en la que pudo morir de una vez y para siempre, por culpa de su familia, por culpa suya.

Le pareció que Toph iría bien en aquel equipo, ella estaría bien en aquellos globos a mil lis del suelo, donde no podía ver, solo porque su actuación como el "Señor Melón" fue buena, Cómo no había entendido que solo era una niña que jugaba apostando cándidamente su vida.

Entonces una ola de lamentos y chillidos se levanto entre el murmullo de llantos, segundos después el hijo de Ursa sumaba su voz a aquel coro infernal, sintió una presión titánica sobre si, como si hubiese caído a las entrañas de una de las diabólicas maquinas de guerra de su padre, algo le trituraba vivo sin ninguna compasión arrancándole gritos cada vez mas desesperados.

Cuando volvió a mirar la chica Bei Fong tenía la expresión alerta y la mano derecha cubierta de una sustancia oscura.

Tenía miedo, casi tanto como aquella vez, en los globos de la nación del fuego, la habitación estaba vacía pero oía a cientos tal vez miles de personas llorar lastimeramente a su alrededor, se sentía mareada, como cuando era niña y se refugiaba en su nodriza para huir de los truenos que como estos llantos parecían venir de todas partes; había escuchado a Zuko entre aquellas voces y se había asustado aún mas ¿Qué cosa terrible podía hacerle gritar así?

Debía buscar a Sokka, pero no podía moverse, tal vez había algo que ella no conocía, pero sus piernas no le obedecían, a lo mejor soñaba, y su voz también estaba dormida dentro de su garganta, quería gritar, despertar y ver a todos a su lado, pero no estaba soñando.

El Señor del Fuego también tenía miedo, recordaba aquella cosa negra que crecía sobre la mesa, con él había otras personas que sufrían lo mismo, que habían sido arrastradas como él a ese lugar, temía que esa cosa arrastrara a Toph a aquel sitio también, y se enfrentaba a la terrible realidad de saber que ella no podía ver nada.

____________________________________________________

Pueden quejarse a través de los reviews.


	6. Compañia

**Para los que quieran saber los versos del principio, son una predicción echa por Keroro Lucifer a Shizuku (ambos son de Hunter x Hunter).**

**Este capitulo es un poco corto, originalmente formaba parte del anterior, no me parece que este muy bueno pero aquí esta; pueden quejarse a través de los reviews.**

**En la próxima subida es muy probable que este el capitulo final; muchas gracias a los que han seguido la historia hasta aquí.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Compañía.**

En el campo cubierto con objetos oscuros,

tu caerás en el descanso eterno,

solo la soledad puede asustarte,

porque nada es peor que ser menos de dos.

Perdió el conocimiento una vez mas, cuando despertó el dolor le atenazaba la garganta, había algo más, algo había caído sobre su torso destruido, ese algo se sentía pequeño y frágil, lloraba con desconsuelo…

No supo que paso, descubrió una sustancia gomosa sobre el suelo, cuando busco su fuente una succión tremenda la separo del suelo, haciéndole pasar por un largo canal estrecho, demasiado estrecho para ella y la había echo caer sobre algo blando, caliente y húmedo, por mas que palpaba no identificaba nada de lo que tocaba, de alguna manera le recordaba a la foca ártica que habían cenado pero no, eso no podía ser; su nariz estaba invadida de olores acres, dulces orgánicos, el olor de las peleterías y las carnicerías, solo que ella nunca estuvo en esos lugares y no sabia identificarlos.

No tuvo necesidad de preguntarse que se revolvía entre sus entrañas, lo entendió claramente, la niña siguió su voz y cayo en aquel pozo sin fondo solo por culpa suya, entonces ahogo sus gritos, cerró sus mandíbulas como se cierra un cepo, ella no debía saber que ocurría, él ahora debía protegerla de miedo.

Toph estaba aterrorizada, aquellas voces la amedrentaban hasta el punto de paralizarla, entonces de la nada dos brazos fuerte y hospitalarios la envolvieron acariciando su cabeza, entre los llantos escucho una canción de cuna que no había oído nunca.


	7. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad.**

Repentinamente la ventisca se detuvo, el viento ahora se movía al ras del suelo, meciendo los copos de nieve y trazando fantasmales líneas blancas sobre las calles; los canales estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de hielo, erizada de frágiles cristales de escarcha, que ondulaba conforme el agua se movía a través de ellos.

Katara despertó primero, salio de su cama y se dirigió directamente a la cocina, le extraño encontrar un pequeño mocasín de piel grisácea abandonado cerca de la mesa pero lo dejo sin prestarle mucha atención, en la cocina Aang estaba esperándola.

Aang, ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

Quise ayudarte con el desayuno- el muchacho sonreía con esa sonrisa que trataba de disimular algún disgusto, Katara lo observo un poco extrañada sin recordar que la comida del día anterior consistía casi en su totalidad de platos con carne.

Gracias, necesitaba ayuda en la cocina ¿Y que sugieres para el desayuno de hoy?

Una macedonia de frutas Sifu Katara.

Para cuando se reunieron todos a desayunar los espacios vacíos en la mesa se hicieron evidentes.

¿Dónde esta Zuko?- pregunto Sokka molesto por no poder comer carne y por no tener un aliado junto al cual quejarse.

¿Y como voy a saberlo?- protesto Katara mirando el espacio vacío como si lo fuese a hacer aparecer a fuerza de mirar.

Aang frunció ligeramente el ceño, ¿Por qué siempre Zuko estaba llamando la atención?

Tal vez sigue dormido, o fue a recordar los viejos tiempos con Toph.

Ja ja ja que buen chiste, me encanta recordar eso - celebró Sokka.

¿Recordar qué cosa?- intervino Suki.

Cuando Zuko entro a nuestro equipo lastimo los pies de Toph y la llevo a cuestas hasta que se curo, a Sokka le parecía gracioso – aclaro la maestra agua al tiempo que pescaba un trozo de sandia de su plato con un palillo.

En verdad no puedo imaginármelo.

Suki apenas si conocía a aquel muchacho, para ella era difícil comprender la familiaridad que Sokka y su hermana tenían con aquel Señor del Fuego, ellos hablaban de él como de cualquier muchacho, sin embargo, para la guerrera Kioshy este ser malhumorado siempre había formado parte de ese grupo de personas que, por definición, tienen velado el lado humano y viven rodeados de un halo de misterio.

No puedes imaginártelo porque no lo viste nunca- le aclaró Sokka al tiempo que sacaba de su plato algunos trozos de melón que engullo casi sin masticarlos.

Aún así voy a buscarlos no vaya a ser que vuelva a perderse como aquella vez – continuo el muchacho.

Este bien, debe estar con Toph… afuera esta muy oscuro.- señalo Katara.

Sokka la miro sin entender mucho eso de "afuera esta muy oscuro", se encogió de hombros y se despidió se Suki con un beso antes de salir al exterior.

Afuera el frío era lacerante, "¿Cómo se les ocurre salir?", Sokka miro hacia la muralla coronada de la nieve que trajo la ventisca, y a los bultos de piel que eran los vigilantes de la ultima ronda, agazapados en lo alto de las torres; en el canal un hombre con el rostro cubierto a medias rompía el hielo delante de su barcaza con un remo.

¡Oiga! ¿No ha visto a un hombre con una joven por aquí?

El hombre de la barcaza, detuvo su tarea, negó con la cabeza y aprovechó para sacudir la escarcha que se había formado sobre su abrigo.

Echo a andar por el reborde del canal, en dirección a la casa del líder de la tribu, ese era un sitio interesante que a Toph le gustaría conocer, tal vez Zuko la había llevado allí.

Aún faltaban algunos meses para que el sol se levantara de manera que andaba en medio de la penumbra, era extraño estar en la tribu agua del norte con Suki, allí todo le recordaba a Yue y no podía evitar sentirse vacío cuando recorría las mismas calles que había recorrido con ella; se detuvo en una esquina, mas allá estaba el puente, era un pequeño puentecillo semicircular que unía una calzada con la otra por encima del canal.

Camino como un autómata hasta el centro del puente y allí se detuvo, frente a él podía ver la muralla y tras él estaba el gran edificio donde se asentaba el gobierno de la tribu, miro la superficie congelada del canal recordando como Yue había convertido un pez en un oso, suspiro largamente… la luna parecía estar a punto de caerle encima de lo que grande que se veía, el muchacho levanto el rostro hacia ella examinándola, buscando a Yue en aquel enorme circulo plateado.

Lleno de desaliento bajo su rostro, sepultándolo en sus manos, sentía como si una esfera de hierro le hubiese anidado en el pecho y le cortase la respiración, cerro los ojos con fuerza, ¿Por qué tenía que dolerle tanto estar allí? ¿Por qué tuvo que perderla?

En eso estaba, cuando le pareció ver algo moviéndose en la calzada, el guerrero no movió un músculo, permaneció atento, aquella cosa se movía hacía el, le recordaba una morsa solo que esto palpitaba como si se tratase de un corazón gigante, continuo esperando hasta que sintió un olor acre envolviéndolo, entonces arrojo el boomerang hacia aquello con toda la fuerza de la que disponía.

Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no había nada allí, el boomerang regreso sin pena ni gloria a la mano de su dueño y este examino atentamente los dos extremos de la calle donde había visto la aparición, aquel sitio estaba desierto, las únicas señales de vida por ahí eran las luces tras las ventanas cerradas y una mujer que barría la nieve acumulada frente a su casa, esta casa y esta mujer estaban, si embargo, muy lejos del guerrero casi al lado de la muralla.

Sokka observo entonces, era un cazador y los cazadores saben seguir un rastro, solo que esta vez no había rastro que seguir, solo una mancha oscura de algo que parecía alquitrán.

___________________________________________________


	8. Celos

**Celos.**

Mientras tanto Katara y Suki se habían encerrado en la cocina, abstraídas en una conversación vacía e intrascendente, Aang excluido por la naturaleza del coloquio se vio obligado a vagar por la casa buscando algo que hacer; mientras se dirigía a la terraza observo a Momo volando directo hacia él con un objeto extraño en la cabeza, el Avatar trastabillo cuando el lémur se estrello contra él, para cuando recupero el equilibrio examino con cuidado lo que traía el animal, era un pequeño mocasín de piel gris, Aang no tuvo muchas dificultades para reconocerlo ya que Toph no paraba de quejarse de ellos durante la cena, aquello era muy extraño, estaba bien que no le gustaran pero hacía suficiente frió afuera como para acalambrar una mano o un pie desprotegido.

Sumamente extrañado y aún con el mocasín en la mano se dirigió a la habitación de Toph, como supuso estaba vacía, el lecho estaba desordenado pero eso no era extraño tratándose de la maestra tierra, lo que si resultaba raro era que sobre una mesa al lado del lecho estaba el brazalete de Toph, aquel que hizo con el trozo del meteorito que le regalo Sokka, algo estaba ocurriendo, camino hacia la habitación de Zuko, se detuvo un poco incomodo, era tan raro entrar en la habitación del Señor del Fuego, la puerta estaba entornada, adentro no se veía nada pero la penumbra no era lo que intimidaba al muchacho, tenía la sensación de entrar en el cubil de algún animal salvaje, esa sensación tan común en aquellos que sin reconocer sus meritos juzgan grandiosos los ajenos.

En el interior se percato de que esta, era por mucho, la habitación mejor climatizada de la casa, sus rostro adopto una clara expresión de fastidio, ¿Y ahora por qué Katara le daba a él la mejor habitación? Empezaba a exasperarle aquello, no era justo que ella se desviviera por mimar al Senor del fuego si él era el Avatar, su novio.

Paseo los ojos por la habitación, para Zuko no había saco de dormir, él tenía un camastro que si bien era sumamente espartano no por eso dejaba de burlarse del Avatar; la cama estaba deshecha algo raro para una persona como Zuko, dedicado en medio de una rigidez casi militar pero Aang herido y molestado constantemente por el tábano de los celos decidió ignorar este detalle e irse rumiando su rabia por los pasillos de la casa.

_____________________________________________


	9. Sokka

**Sokka.**

Aquello parecía obra de un espíritu concluyo Sokka, mientras palpaba el suelo alrededor de aquella mancha oscura, alzo una ceja con un brillo fresco en sus expresivos ojos azules, Toph y Zuko no eran espíritus; se sintió un poco estúpido por haber perdido su tiempo, desando sus pasos satisfecho, solo tenía que seguir sus huellas.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, lo asalto un irrefrenable deseo de entrar y arrellanarse entre los cojines a esperar las atenciones de Suki y Katara pero casi al instante cayo en cuenta de que le reñirían de volver solo, soltando un suspiro de resignación se acuclillo examinando las huellas sobre la nieve.

El muchacho hizo un mohín de disgusto, todas las huellas eran del mismo tamaño e iban en la misma dirección, eran suyas indudablemente; aquel par no había salido por la puerta principal, de eso no cabía duda, Sokka se dirigió a la parte trasera de la vivienda deseando que Toph y Zuko no hubieran decidido dar una vuelta en trineo, cuando llego a su destino suspiro aliviado, el trineo seguía en su lugar, la piel congelada de la foca ártica seguía enrollada sobre si misma, en el lugar exacto donde la había dejado después del arrebato vegetariano del Avatar.

Miro la puerta firmemente cerrada desde el interior, cubierta de escarcha, no había nada que indicara que la habían abierto desde el día anterior antes de aquella ventisca; miro entonces al suelo, allí estaba pintada la misma historia, la nieve acumulada contra la hoja de aquella puerta lucía intacta como una mullida almohada de algodón, el guerrero soltó un tercer suspiro de desaliento, sus respiración se convirtió en vaho al contacto con la atmósfera helada, haciéndole parecer un dragón particularmente molesto.

Se dio la vuelta y se apoyo sobre el trineo, la ventisca había helado los patines de manera que el vehiculo crujió débilmente ante el peso del muchacho; seguramente aquel par estaban escondido en algún armario cuajándose de la risa, no podía imaginar algo mas tonto e inmaduro, valla rey el de la Nación del Fuego, repentinamente adopto una expresión muy seria, acababa de recordar una desaparición muy parecida en la Isla Ember pero aquella vez él y Suki no estaban precisamente gastando una broma; sintió como le ardían las orejas, ciertamente Toph no seguía teniendo trece años pero aquello era simplemente descabellado, si definitivamente el hambre lo estaba trastornando.

Zuko lucho por separar una vez mas los parpados, hacía mucho que se sentía hundido en un vació sin fondo, donde el único punto de referencia era aquel bulto blando entre los brazos y aquel arrullo que repetía incansablemente sin pensar, vio a través de la bruma a un muchacho de grandes ojos azules, el rostro del muchacho era el retrato de la sospecha, el Señor del Fuego tuvo la absurda idea de que lo miraba a través del agua, sintió ganas de reírse pero ya no sabia que eran las ganas de reírse, en un momento dado vio esos ojos tan cerca que creyó que lo veían a él y a su valiosa carga pero después pensó que era una ilusión.

Algo grande y oscuro flotaba a poca distancia de la superficie del agua del canal, la cosa de antes lo estaba acechando y al guerrero no le gusto esa idea, se acerco con paso cauteloso hasta el borde del canal, el agua se veía mucho más oscura de ese lado, Sokka se arrodillo ante el agua y acerco su rostro a la superficie, escrutando como si allí debajo hubiese algún tesoro escondido.

Vio algo que solo pudo asociar con una gigantesca bola de alquitrán, meciéndose de una manera siniestra allí debajo, era algo que no había visto nunca y que despertó su curiosidad; se quedo mirando como aquella cosa amorfa se inflaba acercándose a la superficie, algunos movimientos espasmódicos le hacían suponer algo vivo, le surgían apéndices gordos y ondulantes conforme crecía mas y más. Se puso de pie y estiro la pierna sobre el agua, toco aquello con la punta de su bota un par de veces.

Luego volvió a inclinarse para ver mas de cerca, le pareció oír un extraño murmullo al que le presto demasiada atención, una burbuja salía de la masa oscura y eso lo llenaba de emoción, la burbuja subió perezosamente y cuando toco la superficie se desbarato liberando un vaho fétido y acre sobre el rostro del chico, Sokka compuso una mueca de asco justo en el momento en que el ruido de un infierno se liberaba sobre su cabeza.

Antes de acertar a reaccionar, esa cosa que había juzgado inocua e inofensiva, digna de su curiosidad, cobro vida elevándose sobre su cabeza tres veces mas grande que cualquier oso-ornitorrinco que hubiese visto; una ola de agua helada lo empapo de pies a cabeza cortándole la respiración al tiempo que uno de aquellos, graciosos, apéndices se enroscaba alrededor de una pierna, aprisionándosela como si se tratase de una prensa.

Unos segundos mas tarde, se encontró asido a una cuerda, con el cuerpo completamente sumergido, bajo aquel agua que mas parecía hielo liquido y con ambas piernas atrapadas por aquello, que poco a poco lo envolvía de la misma manera en que las estrellas de mar y los caracoles engullen su alimento.

En la superficie solo podía verse la nieve mojada, algunos charcos aquí y allá, el agua levemente agitada por la lucha que se desarrollaba bajo la superficie, el trineo, aun con los patines pegados al suelo por una costra de hielo y una cuerda tensa que partía de aquel, e iba a descansar dentro del canal, la cuerda vibraba por la tensión en sus dos extremos, mientras el hielo que apresaba los patines del trineo gemía lastimeramente al tiempo que se rompía.

Finalmente luego de unos segundos, los patines del trineo se liberaron del hielo con un crujido espantoso; el trineo se volcó arrastrado por la cuerda y se dirigió hacia el canal hasta que se detuvo como por arte de magia, la cuerda liberada de la tensión cayo laxa sobre el hielo mojado de la calzada y la piel de la foca ártica, cuidadosamente enrollada por Sokka, rodó aún un par de veces antes de detenerse, tan muda como la cuerda y el trineo bajo la fría luz lunar.


	10. Frío glacial

**Frío Glacial.**

Aang se sentía molesto, terriblemente irritado, fue a echarse entre un montón de cojines, lamentando no ser tan alto como Zuko, sabía muy bien que aquel no era el problema pero no se sentía listo para admitir que le faltaba confianza en si mismo.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no nos ayudas a poner la mesa? Sokka y los demás ya deben estar por regresar.

Katara venia de la cocina cargada con varios manteles de lino cuidadosamente doblados, a su lado Suki llevaba en una bandeja varias torres de bowls de fina porcelana y algunos palillos, miraba con aire ausente la puerta por la que Sokka había salido.

-¡No lo se Katara! ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Zuko y a su maravilloso abrigo de ciervo-visón?- respondió el muchacho sin molestarse en mirarla.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Katara observo al avatar sin entender muy bien el mensaje.

-Digo que se lo pidas a Zuko, vi como te sonrojaste cuando te abrazaba.

De inmediato el rostro de Katara se nublo, Suki se sintió invadida por una sensación, extraña, esa que se siente cuando se esta de mas en algún lugar, dejo la bandeja con la vajilla sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, Aang y Katara empezaba a armar alboroto en la sala contigua.

Algo le oprimía el corazón a la chica de Kioshy pero no lograba identificar aquello, Sokka parecía muy distante desde que habían llegado al polo, por mas que pensaba y pensaba no se le ocurría un manera de luchar contra el desaliento de Sokka, después de todo solo era Suki y no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido con Yue, ciertamente se sentía impotente.

Oía gritar a Katara tras la pared pero esta vez pero esta vez no le importaba mucho, Sokka estaba tardando demasíalo en regresar, no podía dejar de pensar en cosas horribles, "¿Por qué esta tardando tanto?"Se preguntaba una y otra vez; a su lado la sopa de vegetales borboteaba con indiferencia en la marmita, la luz lunar se colaba por un estrecho tragaluz uniéndose con la tenue claridad rojiza que despedían las lucernas de aceite y el fuego del hogar, Suki tomo un cucharón de madera y puso a revolver el contenido de la marmita como si así pudiese espantar los fúnebres presentimientos que le anidaban en el pecho.

En eso estaba cuando un crujido llamo su atención, aquel ruido inusual llego hasta ella a través del pasillo que daba a la salida trasera, la muchacha apenas si levanto la cabeza, abstraída en su tarea, pero unos segundos mas tarde el sonido se repitió con mas fuerza, se oyó un crack fuerte y seco, seguido de un chirrido desagradable propio de los objetos que siendo arrastrados con poco cuidado arañan el suelo ruidosamente.

Suki detuvo su tarea y miro hacia el comedor, Aang y Katara aún discutían, ya habían dejado de gritar pero se reconvenían el uno al otro por lo bajo mientras ponían la mesa; miro gravemente la puerta que conducía al pasillo, se dirigió a ella sin apresurarse, tomo el abrigo azul de Katara y cruzo el umbral mientras se lo ponía.

Echo un vistazo en el deposito, que se abría, como un in pace, en el suelo sin ver nada inusual, de manera que concluyo muy naturalmente que aquel ruido venia del exterior; levanto la pesada barra de madera que trancaba la puerta y la empujo con ambas manos; se estremeció cuando el frío de la calle le dio en plena cara, no terminaba de entender como se vivía en aquel frío glacial.


	11. Suki

**Suki.**

Lo que vio afuera, pese a no ser algo extraordinario, le encogió dolorosamente el estomago, el trineo en el que Sokka y su hermana habían ido a cazar el día anterior estaba volcado a escasos centímetros del canal. Al lado de la puerta dos curiosas protuberancias paralelas de hielo señalaban el lugar donde el trineo había estado atrapado, antes de que una fuerza desconocida lo arrancara y arrastrara hasta donde estaba en ese momento.

La muchacha se dirigió al trineo, enderezándolo recogió la piel de la foca ártica que había caído de el y recorrió con la mirada el rastro del trineo, desde su trampa de hielo hasta el borde del canal, preguntándose que o quien lo había volcado; fue entonces cuando vio la cuerda.

Era una cuerda echa de tiras de piel trenzadas, la cuerda a la que se atan los perros que tiran del trineo, normalmente esta cuerda se enrolla y se mete debajo de la cubierta del trineo para evitar que se congele y se quede adherida al suelo, la chica no la hubiese notado si la cuerda estuviese en su lugar pero no estaba donde debía, en lugar de descansar bajo la cubierta del trineo esta cuerda colgaba de la parte delantera e iba a perderse dentro del canal de agua helada.

Tomo la cuerda, con los dedos un tanto agarrotados por el frío y empezó a izarla de picante las aguas oscuras del canal; vio resbalar a Sokka en su cabeza, le vio tomar la cuerda antes decaer al canal y de pronto todo resulto muy claro para ella.

Pero Sokka era un buen nadador, no era capaz de ahogarse en un canal tan estrecho como aquel, cuando termino de izar la cuerda tenia la certeza de que algo le había pasado a Sokka, se quedo unos instantes con la cuerda en la mano mirando el vacío; ahora entendía el mutismo de Katara en el polo sur, cuando miraba al otro lado de la costa antes de subir a Appa y traer a un Zuko casi congelado de mas allá del mar.

Dejo caer aquella estúpida cuerda y se dio la vuelta para buscar a Katara, solo para ver una cosa redonda y enorme entre ella y la puerta; abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin atinar a hacer o decir algo.


	12. Buscando compañía

**Buscando compañía.**

Katara no supo que decir, ni ella misma sabía por qué se sonrojaba al tener cerca de Zuko, ni por qué le preocupaba su comodidad, ni por qué paso noches en vela cuando desapareció en el polo sur, no podía explicarse el motivo por el que salio sola a bordo de Appa tras zuko en aquella ocasión, ni por se preguntaba constantemente si al Señor de Fuego le agradaba su comida o si era feliz con Mai; sentía ganas de llorar cuando Aang le preguntaba aquello y no atinaba a reconocer la razón.

Suki había abandonado la habitación cuando comenzó la discusión y no había vuelto, la maestra agua miraba sus manos sobre el lino del mantel con sus grandes ojos de cielo llenos de lagrimas, sin terminar de entender que era lo que iba tan mal; el Avatar había callado y miraba a otro lado, impasible, sin pensar en nada, como presa de un hechizo; no escucharon el grito, ni sintieron la corriente de aire frío que invadía cada oscuro rincón de aquella casa.

¿Que es eso?- la voz de Katara sonó cansada, impregnada de derrota en medio de aquella sala.

¿Qué cosa?- le respondió Aang después de algunos minutos, sin comprender muy bien de que hablaba ella.

El zapato que tienes en las manos.

Aquellas palabras bastaron, la realidad se abatió sobre el Avatar como una tromba, miro el mocasín de Toph y todos los indicios organizaron en su cabeza como las piezas de un puzzle.

¿Dónde esta Suki?- pregunto poniéndose de pie de un salto.

En la cocina… ¿Ocurre algo?

Bastaron unos segundos para que el Avatar constatara la desaparición de Suki; Katara no alcanzaba a comprender ¿Adonde había ido Suki? ¿Qué ocurría con Aang? La cocina estaba desierta, la sopa de verduras aún borboteaba pacíficamente sobre el fuego y el cucharón de madera permanecía mudo dentro de la marmita.

¿Qué pasa Aang?

El avatar lucia algo desencajado, se dio la vuelta y la encaro aún sin soltar el leve mocasín de piel gris.

Han desparecido.

¿Qué dices? Sokka fue a buscarlos, debemos servir la cena.

No Katara, Toph y Zuko no salieron de esta casa, Sokka y Suki…

El chico no termino la frase, corrió directo a la salida trasera encontrándose con la puerta abierta de para en par, se apresuro a cerrarla sin mirar al exterior.

Fui al mundo de los espíritus Katara, un espíritu muy extraño me pidió que lo llevara conmigo.

¿Que lo llevaras a donde?

No lo se pero creo que me siguió hasta aquí y secuestró a los demás.

Casi de inmediato, la maestra agua dejo de lado su manto de tristeza y miro al muchacho con una expresión impávida.

¿Por qué piensas que lo secuestro un espíritu? ¡No todos los espíritus andan por ahí secuestrando personas Aang! (Que yo sepa no hemos hecho nada para ofender a alguno)

No lo se, parecía siniestro; además Toph y Zuko desparecieron durante la ventisca no creo que hayan salido a caminar… oye ¿Has oído algo acerca de un Kaonashi?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ese fue el nombre que me dio.

Es una vieja leyendo, Kaonashi significa sin rostro, es un espíritu solitario que busca compañía pero que nunca puede encontrarla…


	13. Soledad

**Soledad.**

Adentro una pareja hablaba, los otros habían desparecido ya, se sentía invadido del dolor y la tristeza de mil años de cacería, debía buscar más, tal vez alguno no desapareciera, tal vez estos se quedarían a su lado para no estar tanto tiempo en medio de aquella soledad sin fondo; aquella mujer… a veces podía escucharla con su dolor, con su ira y con su locura, echando sobre sui cabeza aquella maldición que le oprimía como si lo hubiesen arrojado al fondo del mar con una piedra de molino atada al cuello.

Podía verlos ahora, las puertas cerradas no eran ya un obstáculo, se había convertido en una cosa sin forma que sin embargo era capaz de adoptar cualquiera otra; era ahora una alfombra bajo sus pies, un tercero ignorado que ve de lejos la dicha ajena sin dejar por ello de estar sumergido en su propia pena.

Aang escuchaba la explicación de Katara con atención, sin notar la masa viscosa que se adhería a sus botas y se trepaba por sus piernas.

¿Por qué ese Kaonashi no puede encontrar compañía?

Porque sobre recae una maldición, los que se acercan son succionados al infierno.

El silencio se paseaba sobre sus cabezas, atento a los acontecimientos como es su costumbre; un abismo se había abierto bajo los pies de la hija de Hakoda y otro, aún mas denso y sofocante, había envuelto al Avatar.

Afuera, la piel, el trineo y la cuerda, objetos anónimos bajo el negro orbe, vigilados por la pupila ciega de una sola estrella perdida en la inmensidad del cielo; un postigo se abrió en una casa a la otra orilla del canal, una mujer oscura con rostro somnoliento asomo su morena cabeza al exterior y miro con sus ojos azules el trineo; ¿De donde habrán salido esos gritos?...

FIN.

______________________________________

Al fin lo termine, espero haber cumplido con todos los requisitos del reto (era un poquito complejo); bueno si… todos acaban muertos después de todo el reto debía terminar con una tragedia, pueden culpar a Sófocles, Ovidio y Shakespeare (ellos también matan a todos los personajes, yo nada mas los imite).

Esperando el próximo reto, Maic se despide.

Besos a todas las chicas del País de Agni.


End file.
